watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae Realm
The Fae Realm exists parallel to the Mortal Realm, and the place of origin of both the Fae Folk and all magic. History (THIS SECTION NEEDS TO BE TRIMMED TO ONLY THE RELEVANT INFO LATER) Once Upon a Time, the Fae Realm and the Mortal Realm were entirely separate. There was no magic anywhere in the Mortal Realm; by extension, there were no creatures with souls (including humans). However, something caused the Fae Realm and the Mortal Realm to crash into each other, and the two realms fused together like soap bubbles. While there was still a clear separation the Mortal Realm and the Fae Realm, they would be forever connected through an ever-changing metaphysical boundary between the two. Anywhere that these two realms met, magic would leak from the Fae Realm and into the Mortal Realm. Thus, magic entered our world. These wellsprings of magic, dubbed “Fae Gardens,” appeared all over the world, though some regions had more than others. However, nowhere experienced quite as much magical influx as the eastern valley that was completely covered by the largest Fae Garden in the Mortal Realm. Over time, the magic that flooded this isolated region caused the local flora and fauna to evolve into the magical creatures we see in Duilintinn today, such as the Cat Sidhe, Reaper Leviathan, Gremlins, etc. Eventually, the borders of this Fae Garden would retreat into the Western Forest, but the magic itself would remain deeply entrenched in Duilintinn’s environment. We aren’t entirely sure how souls came into existence, nor why it only occurred in some species and not others. Some think it was a natural evolution, while others believe that a supreme creator shaped beings such as humans to house the magical energy that had entered the realm. Regardless of how it happened, beings with the mundane physical forms of the Mortal Realm and the magical souls of the Fae Realm came into existence around this time. It’s important to note that magical creatures that evolved naturally within regions such as Duilintinn do not have souls, nor is there a single magical creature out there that has the same magical range and potential possessed by beings with souls. However, they do present a sort of personality and an increased awareness of the world around them. This implies that magic can impart a sort of quasi-soul after long periods of exposure upon creatures that would otherwise lack sentience, and that this trait can be passed down to future generations. Over time, and the mundane forces of the Mortal Realm and the magical forces of the Fae Realm developed the balanced state of coexistence we see throughout the world today. An ecosystem full of magic can also sustain mundane flora and fauna and vice versa, but neither can overwhelm the other. In the case of Duilintinn, the magical flora and fauna native to the region did not stop settlers from importing species that had not evolved alongside magic (sheep, cows, wheat, etc.). However, these species do not thrive in the region as they do elsewhere, even in the relatively fertile region of House Brody. Likewise, magical plants and animals native to Duilintinn will never grow as prolifically in ecosystems with less magic. However, some mundane species are more receptive/adaptable to magical environments than others. For example, the herbs that make up one of Duilintinn’s primary non-magical exports are not native to the region, yet thrive despite the magical nature of Duilintinn’s ecosystems. Horses, dogs, and ravens are other examples of this phenomenon. We don’t know why this happens in plants, but research has shown that animals with higher perceived intelligence/personality are more likely to adapt easily to magical environments. Odds are, this adaptability and awareness is due to small amounts of magical exposure passed on by previous generations. Who knows; maybe these species will evolve into actual magical creatures at some point in the distant future. In addition, while beings without souls cannot become changelings, creatures with some sort of magical ability or affinity will sometimes have enough concentrated magic for their essence to disperse into the nearby environment when they die. Other Bonus Details: This gives new context to the phenomenon observed every year on Hallows Eve. On Hallows Eve (when magic both good and evil are strongest) the entire region of Duilintinn is covered in a Fae Garden, just as it was in antiquity. Why? Who knows. But now you have some context for the history that might play a role in this annual event. Some people believe that a supreme creator being actually caused the Fae Realm and Mortal Realm to collide in order to create beings with souls. Others believe that the Fae Realm and Mortal Realm are ruled by two separate deities who, upon meeting when their realms collided, worked together to craft a being made of something from both realms. There are places in the world that are completely untouched by magic. These are usually extremely isolated areas with no nearby Fae Gardens within a significant radius. This has no impact on the existence of beings with souls in these lands, nor on the “quality” of the soul, no matter what SOME JERKS might say to the contrary (stupid fantasy racists). Thankfully, people who genuinely believe that sort of crap are few and far between within Duilintinn. Traits Unlike the Mortal Realm, where magic is either concentrated into souls or spells or else is merely a whisper in the air, the Fae Realm is full of magic. Everything from the air you breathe to the ground you walk upon is entirely made of it. This is your regularly scheduled reminder that mortals can’t go into the fae realm without having their soul ripped from their body and find themselves unable to return. TIME WORKS DIFFERENTLY IN THE FAE REALM. ;) In-Between Zones Fae Gardens Fae Gardens are located along the dividing line between the Mortal Realm and Fae Realm, and where magic leaked out. These spots are still technically located within the Mortal Realm, so Fae Folk still need physical forms to exist in this area. The reason you're more likely to see Fae Folk in Fae Gardens is the same reason you are more likely to find a kid playing in their front yard than three miles down the street (which is possible, but not a very consistent thing unless there's some other reason like a friend's house; the Fae example of this would be Ocean Man). These locations are the closest most mortal beings can come to experience even a hint of the wonders of the separate, inaccessible Fae Realm... at least, in relative safety. Some of these places will move over time, leaving only an echo of magic behind, while other places have been stationary for centuries. It is said that all magic that has ever entered the Mortal Realm came through these sacred spots. Meanwhile, on the night of Hallows' Eve, when all magic both good and evil are strongest, the Fae Realm envelops the Mortal Realm entirely. This turns the whole world into a temporary Fae Garden, affects all forms of magic in strange and fascinating ways, and then returns to normal the next morning. One of the most well-known permanent Fae Gardens in the kingdom is, perhaps unsurprisingly, the Western Forest. While not all locations within the forest are connected to the Fae Realm, the magic bubbling over and between both realms has made the entire forest a magically volatile place. You never know what you might find there… Imagination Dimension Meanwhile, the Imagination Dimension is legitimately half and half. Mortals CAN go in with their bodies intact and leave with their bodies intact. Fae CAN go in without any physical form (or could put one on, up to them). HOWEVER, mortals cannot enter this realm on their own, they must be invited/brought in by a member of the Fae Folk. Existing in this strange dimension allows mortals to wield incredible powers, completely unlimited by the Laws of Magic or their own magical prowess. HOWEVER, the longer that a mortal stays in there, the longer their soul becomes acclimated to the Fae Realm. Mortal souls can exist in this realm without bodies just like Fae can, but just like in any other case, once they leave their body behind, they can't get it back. Oftentimes, souls who have been in this Imagination Dimension sorta just drift away from their bodies as they get swept up by all the magic and abilities they possess in this realm. Most of the time, this leads to them becoming one of the Fae themselves. That, however, is assuming the Fae offer them that choice. Alternatively, if a member of the Fae does NOT want the souls in a certain part of this dimension (cough, Fasithe's Natemare, cough) to become Fae Folk, they can be forced to just drift around as souls within that dimension, forever trapped in limbo between the Mortal Realm and the Fae Realm, with all the powers they desire but no way to pass on or return home. Some of these souls will actually use the magic of the Imagination Dimension to craft seemingly real physical bodies for themselves; however, if they find themselves outside of the Imagination Dimension, the illusion will dissipate and the soul will disperse and pass on. And finally, if a soul really wants to and again, doesn't have a Fae actively stopping this from happening, they can just pass on like any other normal soul that gets taken into the Fae Realm by a curious Fae but doesn't want to take up the Fae Folk offer. However, to do that, a member of the Fae has to let them out of that Imagination Dimension back into the mortal realm (you have to be let out as well as invited in), which allows the soul to disperse like any other soul without a body. Category:Messy Page Category:Magic